L'incendie
by Inrainbowz
Summary: OS. Naruto s'est fait arrêté, et Sakura essaie de comprendre. Pas de mort, pas de drame, pas aussi tragique que ça en à l'air. SasuNaru aussi quand même.


**L'incendie**

**Auteur :** Inrainbowz (ouaip !)

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** Bon bah ça va maintenant. Ils sont à l'autre là. Mais si, vous savez. Celuis-là, Masashi Kishimoto. Il me les a juste prêté sans consentement, c'est pas bien grave

**Résumé :** Naruto s'est fait arrêté, et Sakura essaie de comprendre. Pas de drame, pas de mort, un happy-end. N'ayez pas peur (moi les deathfic ça me fait peur.**_ Ou alors ça te fait pleurer_**)

**Note :** LA VACHE ! Je me surpasse ! Deux OS et un nouveau chapitre, plus trois chapitre republié, en une seule journée ! Je me dit que ça fait plein de message à celles et ceux qui m'ont en Author Alert et ça fait plaisir. Bon alors cet OS n'est absolument pas inspirer de la chanson de Vanessa Paradis, évitons toute confusion. Ensuite, que dire. J'ai écris cet OS en une heure, je l'ai terminé y'a 5 minutes, il est 1h35 du matin, c'est le moment de poster. Je l'aime bien.**_ Tu es une auteur épanouit, tu aimes presque toutes tes fics._** Ah ouais c'est vrai ça... tant mieux pour moi.

Et donc, bonne lecture !

* * *

**L'incendie**

« C'est inutile, il ne veut rien dire.

-Maitre… Laissez-moi aller lui parler. S'il vous plaît. Il sera plus ouvert avec moi. Et puis, de toute façon, vous n'avez pas besoin de lui arracher des aveux… »

Tsunade jeta un regard désolé à son élève.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que… Bon, très bien Sakura. Vas-y. »

La jeune fille quitta le bureau de la Godaime et se dirigea vers la salle d'interrogatoire. Au détour d'un couloir, elle sursauta brusquement.

« Sasuke ! Tu m'as foutu la trouille. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Tu vas le voir ? »

Elle se tut. Elle savait très bien de qui il voulait parler. Il avait l'air en colère, ou peut-être pas. Difficile de savoir avec lui.

« Oui.

-Laisse-moi venir avec toi.

-Hors de question. »

Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Tsunade la tuerait, et elle avait trop peur que ça dégénère pour prendre le risque.

« Alors laisse-moi au moins écouter. Il faut que j'entende ce qu'il a dire »

Sakura hésita. Sasuke était rarement quémandeur, et il avait sans doute droit à une explication.

« S'il te plait. »

Cet accès de politesses la décida. Elle reprit sa route sans dire un mot et pénétra dans la petite salle aux couleurs fades. Elle laissa délibérément la porte entrouverte.

Sur un siège au milieu de la pièce rectangulaire était assis Naruto, raide et immobile, les mains attachées dans son dos par un inhibiteur de chakra. Il sourit en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

« Je me doutais que tu viendrais me voir, Sakura-chan ! »

La jeune fille ne répondit rien. Elle se plaça en face de son coéquipier, sur l'unique autre chaise de la pièce, et ils se fixèrent un instant sans mot dire. Le blond avait l'air calme, étrangement plus calme que d'ordinaire, presque serein. Ce qui était plutôt inapproprié au vu de sa situation.

« Naruto… »

Le garçon lui souriait comme il en avait l'habitude, mais ce sourire était voilé, factice, et il ne le cachait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Enfin, ça aurait pu dégénérer !

-Bien sût que non, j'avais tous prévu. Je ne voulais pas tué quelqu'un non plus.

-Mais alors quoi ?»

Il souriait toujours avec ses lèvres mais ses yeux, eux, ne souriaient pas du tout. Au contraire, ils étaient animés d'une détermination froide et hargneuse. Il détourna la tête.

« Il fallait bien faire quelque chose.

-Naruto, tu vas passer trois mois en prison. Si tu me parles, peut-être que…

-Si je te parle, ça donnera une bonne excuse à la vieille pour alléger encore ma peine. C'est déjà indécemment peu. Je ne veux pas de traitement de faveur. »

Sakura ne comprenais plus. Son ami revendiquait son crime haut et fort, il semblait presque en être fier.

« Alors parle-moi simplement parce que l'on est ami. »

Naruto replongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux vert d'eau qui lui faisaient face.

« À une époque, ça t'aurait fait rire de me dire ça. »

Elle accusa le coup. Elle avait toujours peur que Naruto garde rancune contre elle de la façon dont elle l'avait traité durant leur enfance. Pourtant ils avaient grandi. Les relations avaient évolué. A l'aube de leur vingtième année, elle espérait réellement que le blond la considère comme un soutien.

« Dis-moi, Naruto. Pourquoi ? »

Il la regarda avec une infinie tendresse. Il l'avait tant aimé, à une époque. Il avait pris cela pour de l'amour en tout cas. Jusqu'à ce qu'il l'expérimente réellement, qu'il goûte aux ravages que pouvaient engendrer une vraie passion.

« Alors… Samedi après-midi, vers quinze heures, Uchiwa Sasuke sortait de chez lui pour aller je ne sais-où quand je l'ai assommé assez violemment – peut-être plus que nécessaire. Je l'ai laissé dans la rue devant chez lui pour être sûr qu'il voit bien ce qui allait se passer. Ensuite, eh bien… Je suis rentré dans sa maison, et j'ai foutu le feu. »

La rosée sursauta. Comparé au ton posé qu'il avait adopté jusque-là, la dernière phrase avait été crachée avec hargne, et satisfaction. Il ne regrattait aucunement son geste. Au contraire.

« L'avenue principale du clan Uchiwa est plutôt large, alors je me suis dit que je pouvais sans risque pour lui - parce qu'il était toujours allongé au milieu de la route - mettre le feu au reste aussi. Ça, ce n'était pas prévu, mais je me suis dit autant aller jusqu'au bout. Quand Sasuke s'est réveillé, tous le quartier Uchiwa était en flamme. Tu aurais dû voir la tête qu'il a fait… »

Naruto rit un peu - elle non - avant de prendre une expression blasé.

« Bon bah après forcément, ça leur a pas trop plu alors ils m'ont arrêté, normal quoi. Je pensais prendre plus que ça honnêtement. Je ne sais pas, un bannissement provisoire ou quelque chose comme ça. Tsunade m'a quand même à la bonne on dirait, malgré le fait que je sois un vrai naze. »

Sakura tiqua une nouvelle fois. Il paressait cette fois réellement désolé. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi cynique.

« Ça ne m'explique pas le pourquoi…

-Il le fallait Sakura-chan. C'était nécessaire. Pour lui comme pour moi. »

Elle ne saisissait pas ce qu'il essayait de lui dire. Elle sentait qu'il lui manquait une information.

« Sasuke et moi… »

Elle pensa à leur troisième compagnon qui écoutait derrière la porte. Elle aurait voulu prévenir le blond, mais elle avait trop envie d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

« On s'est toujours battu. Toujours, et bien plus violemment que tu n'en as idée. Il m'est arrivé de croire qu'il allait vraiment me tuer, ou l'inverse. »

Elle ne l'avait jamais su, mais ça ne l'étonnait pas.

« Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'on se voyait, c'était comme si il ne s'était rien passer. Comme si il n'avait pas été à deux doigts d'écrasé définitivement ma trachée entre ses mains la veille, ou que je n'avais pas entaillé la peau de son cou avec un kunai rester là plus longtemps que nécessaire à l'entrainement. On faisait comme si de rien était.

-Où veux-tu en venir ? »

Naruto regarda sur le côté et elle crut l'espace d'un instant qu'il allait s'adresser au brun, mais il poursuivit.

« On n'en parlait jamais. Ni de ça ni du reste, ce qui est venu plus tard, ce qui m'a poussé à vouloir le ramener. Je voulais qu'on parle. Une bonne fois. Qu'on se confronte. »

Après une pause où il rassembla ses idées, il regarda Sakura dans le blanc des yeux et reprit.

« Mais rien n'a changé. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point j'étais heureux quand il est revenu. Mais encore une fois, il n'a rien dit. Comme si tout cela n'avait jamais eu lieu, comme si on n'avait pas souffert. Et on a continué à se battre quand personne ne nous voyait, même si les combats avaient changé de nature. Et ça me tuait de ne pas pouvoir le faire parler, lui faire admettre ce qu'il refusait. Alors j'ai tout cramé. »

Elle pensait comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, même si elle n'avait pas tout saisit. Ils avaient toujours eu une relation extrêmement complexe, partagé constamment entre l'amour et la haine.

« Je voulais le libérer de son passé merdique. Et surtout, pour qu'il n'ait aucune échappatoire, aucun moyen de m'esquiver, j'ai fait en sorte que mon attaque soit bien visible aux yeux de tous.

-Pour être sûr qu'il ne fasse pas semblant de rien en te rencontrant à nouveau.

-Quelque chose comme ça. »

Il rit un peu, un rire amer.

« Je n'ai pas trouvé mieux. C'était stupide, hein ? »

Sa voix tremblait un peu. Elle retrouvait son Naruto, humain, un peu perdu. Elle se leva, enserra sa tête en entre ses bras. Elle l'enlaça aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait et il ne dit rien. Au bout d'un moment, elle le libéra.

« Je dois y aller.

-On se revoit dans trois mois. »

Il lui sourit, un vrai sourire cette fois. Elle se sentit mal.

« Tu es sûr ? Tu sais que je peux…

-Laisse tomber ma belle. Je l'ai mérité. Ce n'est pas si terrible. »

Elle laissa donc le blond sur sa chaise et quitta la pièce à regret. Elle était à deux doigts de pleurer. Quand elle referma la porte derrière elle, elle constata sans savoir quoi en penser que Sasuke n'était plus là.

XxX

Trois mois avaient passé. Plus lentement que ce qu'il avait cru, il devait bien l'admettre. Mais ça y est, la sanction prenait fin ce jour même. Il était libre.

Sakura accompagnait Tsunade pour venir le chercher. La vieille ne fit aucun commentaire tandis que la jeune serrait le garçon dans ses bras, étreinte qu'il lui rendit avec affection.

« J'ai compris » lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille sans se faire voir. Il sourit et la serra de plus belle.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement du blond, Sakura se lança.

« Euh, Naruto, il faut quand même que je te prévienne…

-Hm ?

-Et bien… Sasuke n'a rien voulu entendre, je te jure que j'ai essayé mais… »

A ce moment-là, la porte de l'appartement sensé être vide s'ouvrit d'elle-même, laissant apparaitre Sasuke, une tasse de café à la main, l'ai parfaitement à l'aise.

« Comme il n'avait plus de maison par ta faute, il a décidé de crécher ici et… j'ai pas l'impression qu'il ait l'intention de partir… enfin bref, je vous laisse ! »

La jeune fille s'esquiva rapidement. Cela ne la concernait plus. Maintenant, c'était à eux de jouer.

« Ah au fait, Naruto, Sasuke écoutait ce jour-là, à l'interrogatoire.

-Ouais. Je sais. »

XxX

Au bout d'une heure d'un silence pesant, chacun étant assis sur deux des hauts tabourets de la cuisine et évitant soigneusement de se regarder, Sasuke prit finalement la parole.

« C'était stupide, Naruto. »

L'interpellé ne répondit rien. Ce n'était pas faux.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû en arriver là.

-Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix.

-C'est pour ça que je dis ça. »

Surpris, Naruto se tourna vers le brun, tentant de déchiffrer ses traits. Celui-ci se leva, et lentement, sous les yeux du bond qui le suivaient, il vint se placer en face de lui.

« Naru. Je suis désolé. »

Et il l'embrassa. C'était un baiser tendre, langoureux, à des kilomètres de ceux, toujours empressé, que le blond lui volait autrefois quand il le pouvait, quand Sasuke le repoussait systématiquement au bout de quelques secondes et partait sans rien dire. Naruto se leva, pour rapprocher leur corps, le prendre dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as manqué, l'idiot.

-C'est de ta faute. »

Ils sourirent, s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que j'ai dû faire pour avoir ton attention, Sasuke ? »

Le brun se tut, plongea son regard dans ceux de son amant. Il n'avait jamais osé accepter ses sentiments, et leur relation étrange. Jusqu'à l'épisode de l'incendie, il s'était toujours comporté comme si de rien n'était, comme si ils ne leur arrivaient pas de partager des étreintes sauvages quand ils étaient seul en mission, comme si il ne l'aimait pas.

« Qui est le plus stupide des deux, je me demande…

-C'est toi. Moi je suis parfait. Et en plus, je suis blond. »

Sasuke rit, leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne vois pas le rapport.

-T'es con ! Ça change tout. »

Sasuke l'embrassa à nouveau pour le faire taire, plus heureux qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre. Il le tira ensuite vers la chambre. A mi-chemin, Naruto l'arrêta.

« Hey Sasuke… »

Il détourna les yeux, jouant les indifférents.

« Je t'aime. »

Sasuke enleva son t-shirt et se dirigea à reculons vers la chambre du blond. Avant de l'ouvrir, il lui fit un sourire malicieux et articula en un murmure presque silencieux.

« Moi aussi. »

_FIN_

* * *

Je ne sais pas comment ça m'est venu, mais c'était une bonne idée.**_ C'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe_**. Je suis juste fier de moi. Tu vas pas m'enlever ça.**_ Moi aussi je suis fier de toi._** Je note !** T'es con.** Je note aussi on sait jamais...

Ah, et si vous avez pas tout compris, c'est pas grave, moi-même j'ai pas vraiment tout compris alors bon...

A la revoyure !


End file.
